The present invention relates to containers for receiving body fluids, such as vomit and urine, and in particular, to disposable containers which are collapsible which provide sanitary protection to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,734 (the '734 patent) shows a disposable bag of the type with which the present invention is intended to be used. The '734 patent shows a bag having a paperboard funnel sealingly engaging a plastic bag. The upper rim of the bag is attached to the middle of the outside surface of the funnel. The bottom portion of the funnel contains a simple valve comprised of a flattenable plastic tube which allows entry of fluid through the funnel into the bag, but which prevents fluid from escaping the bag. products made in accordance with the '734 patent have been sold in substantial numbers.
Disposable containers are used in a variety of applications. On airplanes and other transportation vehicles, they provide means to assist those who may suffer from motion sickness. There is also a need in hospitals for simple, portable receptacles for vomit and urine.
However, prior art devices for this purpose have, to some extent, needed improvement in that the user's hand is generally exposed to the regurgitated fluid which may miss entry into the container. This problem is particularly prevalent in situations where a person is vomiting. Vomiting is usually accompanied by large convulsive bodily movement, and the person vomiting generally finds it difficult to hold still. It may also be difficult for the person vomiting to control arm and hand movement during actual regurgitation. Therefore, there is a likelihood that at least some of the regurgitated substance will miss any receptacle held by the person vomiting.
Likewise, if another individual assists the person vomiting, it will be difficult to maintain alignment of the container in the proper position to completely prevent any spillage. This difficulty is again due to the large convulsive movements which normally accompany vomiting.
It is important to prevent regurgitated or urinated fluid from contacting the user's skin because such fluid will often contain infectious or contagious agents such as viruses and bacteria.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container for receiving body fluids which will protect the user from spillage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container which can help prevent the spreading of infectious or contagious diseases.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable, collapsible bag which will protect the user's hand from coming into contact with fluids to be contained therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable, collapsible bag for receiving vomit and urine which has integral hand protection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and economical container for receiving vomit and urine.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved with a container comprised of a paperboard funnel to which is sealingly attached a flat plastic bag. The bag is attached to the outer surface of the funnel. A simple duck-bill valve is attached to the lower portion of the funnel which lies inside the bag. The valve is arranged to allow flow of material into the bag, but prevent escape therefrom. A hand cover is sealingly attached to the outer surface of the funnel at a level which allows a user's hand to grasp the funnel.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification, read in conjunction with the attached drawings.